


Always Fighting

by radkoko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fights, Gen, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does if seem like Jou and Kaiba do nothing but fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Fighting

"Get off!" Jou yelled, trying to push Kaiba from on top of him. He was pinned to the bed beneath him, Kaiba's knee on one arm and his other hand torqued to an angle that made it difficult for him to get any leverage.

"Why should I, you mongrel?" Kaiba hissed at him.

"I didn't do anything, rich boy." Although Jou often provoked Kaiba, he didn't say anything this time and he never deserved hatred to this intensity.

There was a thump at the door, "Jou! Kaiba. Open the door, my hands are full," Yugi's voice came through the door.

Kaiba got off of Jou in an instant and went for the door, while Jou straightened himself up.

Yugi walked into his room and place the tray of snacks and drinks on the floor.

"You two didn't get into a fight while I was gone did you?" Yugi teased.

"Of course not, Mouto," Kaiba responded before Jou could say anything. Jou watched the two of them from Yugi's bed, still trying to figure out what had been going on.

"Are you going to help us with the project, Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked, "I'm sure we could get a much better grade without you."

"Kaiba!" Yugi interjected. "Can we get through a single school project were you guys don't try to kill each other?"

"Probably not Yugi. How did we get stuck with him anyway?" Jou asked sliding off the bed to the floor where they sat in a circle.

"Not by choice, believe me," Kaiba quipped.

"Wow, we actually agree on something." Jou smirked, happy to see the frustration grow in Kaiba's eyes.

"We're never going to finish this project are we..." Yugi sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick Drabble based on an image I found, to get me back into writing Kaiba and Jou. I feel like this could go further, but don't know whether I will at this time.


End file.
